Fight this Love
by dorkella
Summary: I am Isabella Marie Swan. 19. Freshman Berkeley. A sister to Emmett and best friends with his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. Alice Brandon is my savior. Did I ever tell you that Edward Cullen is at receiving end of my unrequited love? - on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Fight this Love**

**All Human/AU/OOC**

**Two - shot**

"Please! Could you stop for a second and tell me what the fuck happened?" Rosalie grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her gorgeous face.

"I can't..." I barely even got the words out before another round of sobs rocked my body.

Rosalie turned from her usual You-don't-mess-with-this-bitch persona to Bella's-lifelong-bestfriend.

"Aww.. My poor Bella. Come on. Let's go home. Where the hell is Alice when you need her?" Rosalie opened the passenger car door of her red BMW convertible and even buckled up my seatbelt for me.

Rosalie might be the biggest bitch I know and will ever know in my lifetime but she can be as sweet as my mom when you really need her to be. I have been best friends with her since the Hales moves in next door to our house. I have practically shared milk bottles with her, that's how tight we are. Although she is technically a year older than me, we have always been in the same class from grade school, middle school and high school because I have been accelerated a year and there's only one class for every level in Forks High. Everyone knew everybody in our town. So when Rose and I attended college in Berkeley, it was a big step for both of us. Good thing there's my brother Emmett who was a year ahead of us and is also attending Berkeley.

Emmett who chose to stay at home instead of attending the stupid frat party we just got out off so he can review for his tests the coming week. He may be outrageous and obnoxious at times, but he is my one and only brother. He is my rock. He is serious when it comes to his studies. He is also Rose's boy friend. They have been going out since we all knew for a fact that cooties don't come from kissing the opposite sex.

"Oh, there's two of my most favourite girls in the world!" was Emmett's greeting when we got out of Rosalie's BMW. He was reading in the front porch of our rented house. Since we are all attending Berkeley together, our parents decided to rent us a whole house instead of us staying in dorms. I bet one other reason is for Emmett to "take better care" of me while he is still in campus.

"Hi, baby!" Rosalie greeted back with a chaste kiss.

"Emmett." I said with a nod.

"So how's the party, girls?" He said with a questioning look at my tearstained face.

"I think we better move this _talk_ indoors." Rosalie said and walked ahead of us towards the house.

Emmett put his big, muscled arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head before urging me to follow Rosalie.

When we were all seated in the living room with me and Emmett sharing his and Rose's loveseat and Rosalie in my recliner, I knew this is not gonna be good.

"Spill." Rosalie said after tucking her legs underneath her thighs.

I looked at Rosalie and then at Emmett before saying "I don't think Emmett being here is a good idea."

"Why the hell not? I am your brother ain't I? I should know who the douchebag responsible for making you look like this!" he said angrily.

That's the reason why. I looked at Rosalie, hoping she can see _why._

"Em, honey.. I think your sister's right. You better make yourself busy while we do this _girl talk_." Rosalie said with a small smile.

Thank god! She got me.

"No, I'll be good and I'll stay silent while you have you _girl talk_ but I won't budge. I will stay right fucking here." He said with finality.

Rosalie and I exchanged glances before sighing almost at the exact same time.

"That's freaky!" we both said at the exact same time.

"I'll say." Emmett said.

Then the three of us burst out laughing like hyenas. When we all got our control back, I knew it was serious business now.

"Rosalie, to answer your question earlier... I don't know what the fuck happened. Seriously." I said with a weak smile.

"Why don't you tell us why you _started_ crying?" Emmett said rubbing my shoulders.

Rosalie nodded and smiled as if to say it's gonna be okay.

I sure hope my _brother_'s gonna be okay after he hears this.

Here it goes. "So, the party was fine. Not my scene but I quite enjoyed mingling with other freshmen in campus. Alice and I refused to dance with guys offering because the one's we _really_ wanted to dance with was.. uhm, occupied." I said the last word in almost a whisper.

"Occupied, how?" Rosalie inquired.

"They were making out." I answered.

"With each other?" Emmett asked clearly bewildered.

"NO! With _other _girls, not _with each other_!" I said.

"Okay! Chillax, baby girl.. I was just jokin'." Emmett said with a small chuckle.

"Go on with your story, Bells." said Rosalie.

"So, we sat there bobbing our heads to the music, chatting and all about girl stuff. While you, Rosalie, talked about your school project with your partner." I said with a smile.

"Oh my god. I left you alone, didn't I? I am really, really so.."

"No, it's alright Rose. I knew you loved talking about cars and I was happy you found someone who could actually give comments to what you're saying, unlike me. Uh, uh-huh and wow will surely be tiring to hear from someone while you talk about something obviously important to you, 'ya know?"

She and Emmett smiled. They both know that I love them to death but I don't share their love for anything mechanical or whatever.

I continued on with my story. "Then all of a sudden, Jasper fucking Whitlock comes up to _us_ and offers us both a cup of beer. I declined, _obviously_. Maybe he doesn't know I don't drink. Anyway, I thought Alice would say no too. But, she drank that motherfucker down. Jasper looked kinda shocked but offered Alice the cup he was previously giving me. I was laughing inside 'cause Alice has been day dreaming about Jasper for weeks and here she is now, talking, laughing and drinking with him. She looks incredibly happy and infatuated, that I am sure of."

Alice is the only girl from my classes that I really got along with. She was fun, quirky and extremely feisty. We met on the first day of classes. I was seated in the very back row of our Philosophy class when a hugely annoying guy came up to me and offered to seat with me. I obviously declined, because the looks he was giving me was a prime example of a guy surely wants nothing to do to you except to get in your pants. When I tried to stand up and change seats, he grabbed my wrists and tried to smell me or something. I panicked and the only though in my mind is that someone notices me being harassed. But the next thing I knew the annoying guy, who I learned later on was named James, was sprawled on the floor and lying next to him was a black Yves Saint Laurent infamous cage heels. Alice Brandon became my new best friend after that traumatic first day. She and Rosalie turned out to be great friends too.

Jasper Whitlock is the school's hottest baseball player. He got in Berkeley in a scholarship. He was pretty smart too. And his smile is to die for, according to Alice. She has been harbouring intense feelings for him to actually confess her feelings to me on the day we met. He was living in her dorm, a floor above her actually. He was a sophomore and was taking up a course I don't know but was primarily History. Alice met him while she was looking for her room on the first week of the semester; she was lost and ended up on his floor. He tackled her when he tried to catch a baseball that was thrown at him. She said she _fell_ for him at that moment.

"Jasper told me he'll introduce me to his best friend after he dances with Alice so he'll not feel guilty for stealing Alice from me. So he did actually, introduce me to his best friend who was wrapped around a supermodel, no less. He was kind enough to lift his head from making out with his date and nod at me after Jasper introduce me as _Bella_." I said with a small voice.

"Bella..." Emmett said.

"No, I'm okay. Really. Edward must have been really preoccupied with Tanya Denali, right? And he knows me as _Isabella_, 'cause that's what you guys call me at home when he was visiting, right? And come on, who wouldn't be busying themselves with one of the Denali sisters, right? They're beautiful, rich and models for the biggest fashion designers Alice favours..." I couldn't continue because I was in danger of choking on my own sobs.

Rosalie shook her head from side to side and glared at the poor picture of the Swans and Hales we have hanging in our living room wall to make this place feel like _home_ as Emmett put it.

Emmett hugged me tighter and kissed my right cheekbone a few times.

"I am really, truly, deeply sorry! I am such a bad best friend. I know it's bros before hoes! Shit." Alice said while hugging me fiercely at the school cafeteria.

"What the fuck, Alice?" I said.

"Last night? You got home with Rose right? Oh, shit shit SHIT! She's gonna kill me!" Alice whimpered.

"Yeah, maybe. But what's that all about?" I asked again.

"I am sorry for getting off with Jasper like that. You know that I'd die for his smile right? He's such a great conversationalist. He knows way too much, just like me! Well, he knows current news, politics and historical event. While I'm more on the current fashion, hair style and social events!" Alice giggled.

"I am really happy for you Al. But I was referring to your "bros before hoes" line. Were not guys, 'ya know?" I said with a smile.

"Oh, whatever. The girl equivalent of that. So, am I forgiven?" Alice said with a nervous smile.

I pretended to think about it. Even putting my index finger on my chin and looking far away. "Okay, you're forgiven." I said then laughed at the scared expression on Alice's face moments before.

"You! You're making fun of me!" She said while playfully hitting me with her binder.

"Gee. Stop over reacting. Did I ever react like that when _you_ left me for _Jasper Whitlock_?" I said, guilt tripping her.

"I'M SORRY ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" she yelled so loud a few people looked at our table.

"Alice, I swear I won't forgive you if you ever yelled my _whole_ name like that again!" I was turning a color of red the color specialists of this planet must give a name too. How _about too-fucking-red_?

"Isabella?" a voice from my back said.

Oh, great. Could this day get any better? I was planning to act like I didn't hear _him_ when unfortunately, my so called best friend Alice Brandon, squealed "Edward!".

I turned around and put my best fake smile on.

"Oh, hey Edward!"

"You know each other?" Alice asked clearly confused.

"Yeah, I spent my freshmen Christmas break in Forks with the Swans." He said sitting beside me on our table, not even bothering with manners anymore. Boys.

"Oh, really now?" Alice asked with a look saying "_why the fuck did you not tell me this_?"

I was dead. 'Cause I know I should be dead to feel this mad, sad, depressed and helpless.

Edward Anthony Cullen was my brother's very first friend in Berkeley. They met in the same way Alice and I met except that my brother was the one doing the saving act. If it wasn't for my brother, Mr. Pretty Boy beside me while be known as Mr. Edward Hitler. My brother was walking home to his dorm, fresh from working out at the school gym when he saw a very intoxicated class mate being pulled into a tattoo shop by clearly high-on-something seniors. He felt uneasy so he followed inside and thankfully carried the poor guy out of the shop before receiving a permanent Hitler moustache. Let's just say that Edward owned Emmett so big after that incidence that he bought Emmett a new Harley Davidson. "Son of a rich motherfucker that Cullen guy is" as Emmett had put it, on why he had a very expensive motorcycle to bring home for Christmas break. He also brought said rich motherfucker home for Christmas because apparently Edward's rich parents decided to go on a holiday cruise on the Caribbean.

Edward filled Alice up on the story on how we knew each other, and after a short while I was the only one _not_ laughing on our table from the story of Edward's misfortunes.

"Oh, look at the time. I'm gonna be late for my next class. Bye Alice. Meet me up after class same time, same place. Bye Edward, see 'ya around!" I said in a rush so that I can get out of there as soon as possible and because I was in fact late for my class.

My remaining classes for the day went smoothly and before I knew it Mr. Wickham let go of us half an hour early. I saw my chance. I called Rose.

"Bella? Are you alright, what happened?" Rosalie answered her cell phone with worry clear in her voice.

"What? Of course. Why'd you think that?" I was confused as hell.

"Because you don't usually call me in the middle of my classes. I had to excuse myself from my professor's lecture just to take your call, Bella."

"Ooops! Sorry! Mr. Wickham ended class early and I called to talk to you. I guess I forgot yours is still ongoing. Sorry!"

"Oh. Okay. It's fine. Why don't you meet up with Em? He's off now. Maybe he's home already."

"We both know that he won't be home unless he knows we are. He's gonna pick you up, as usual." I said smiling to myself.

"Wanna join us for dinner?" She offered.

"Nah, I'm gonna go with Alice."

"Isn't she with Whitlock now?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that. But, she said to me at lunch that and I quote "bros before hoes". Go figure"

"Wow. Okay. That pixie is weird." She laughed.

"See 'ya at home Rose. Bye!"

"Bye Bells. Take care, alright?"

"Of course. Bye _mom_! I love you!" I teased before hanging up on her so she won't have the chance to get back at me for calling her mom.

I was still smiling widely at my phone from the conversation I just had with Rosalie when a voice startled me.

"One of your suitors, I'd imagine?" Edward asked with a small smile.

I just smiled at him and continued walking to a small restaurant Alice and I frequented.

He caught up easily, damn. "So, where are you going?"

"Alice and I usually meet in a small restaurant just outside of school for our daily dinner." I answered, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Oh, cool. Me and Jazz are meeting up too." He said while checking his iPhone.

I nodded to let him know I heard him and that I was not rude enough to not acknowledge him.

We walked in tensed silence for a few minutes when I stopped in front of the resto I was talking about.

"So this is my stop." I said with a small smile.

"Oh, is it?" he looked up and read the small signage of the resto.

"I guess it's my stop too." He said after consulting his iPhone. "Jazz texted me the name of the resto he's in. We're gonna have dinner here too."

I was dumbfounded. Alice set me up. This was supposed to be _our_ time. We talk about everything and anything on our daily dinners. Sort of our bonding time since we don't have all of our classes together.

When we entered the resto, before we even asked the lady where we were supposed to seat; Alice stood and waved enthusiastically at the two of us.

"Here! Bells! Edward! Over here." She shouted, a big goofy smile on her face. I grimaced. Guess we're definitely set up.

The place was cozy enough for a relaxing end to a stressful day at the university. They serve delicious meals at a reasonable price and they play good music too.

Our dinner was filled of Jasper and Alice's countless stories. Just about anything interests those two. Edward and I were silent spectators of the love story forming right in front of our bewildered eyes. It was going quite well for a dinner I was not really sold to. Not until Alice decided that it was the best time to bring up the subject of Edward's Christmas in Forks.

"So, before you arrived; I was just telling Jasper about how you two" Alice said pointing at Edward and me "spent last Christmas together."

"Technically, it was him and my whole crazy family." I said smiling at Jasper.

"Oh, yeah. Edward did mention to me that he spent last Christmas with a super hot girl fro... Ouch!" Jasper scowled at Edward.

"What he was trying to say, actually. Is that I spent my Christmas with you guys instead of joining my parents for their Caribbean cruise which would be... uhm. Hot. And would be filled with girls. Right Jazzy?" Edward asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow to Jasper.

"Dude.."

"Right?"

"Yep. Right. That's what he said. Actually." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"So how did you spend your Christmas with the Swans, Edward?" Alice asked giving a sly smile at my direction.

"Well, me, Emmett and Charlie, Isabella's dad, went fishing. They were better at it than me, obviously seeing it was my first time to actually hold a fishing pole."

"You did quite well for a first timer actually." I said so that Alice won't berate me later for not engaging in social interaction.

"Oh come on. I almost hit your dad right in the face when I tried pulling the fish from the waters. Good thing Charlie gave me a hand while Emmett laughed his ass off. He said I looked scared of the darn fish. He even made impersonations of my face for Rose because she was with her family on Christmas Day."

"Yeah. That was actually funny. Rosalie had a good laugh at that." I said remembering the Hales' faces when Emmett shrieked like a girl. Though Edward did not shriek, Emmett felt the need to add "sound effects" for effective visualization.

"Rosalie? As in Rosalie Hale? My friend Rosalie?" Alice asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm quite sure there's only one Rosalie in Emmett's life."

"Why didn't the two of you tell me that you knew Edward from way back?" Alice looked at me accusingly.

"You didn't ask. And I knew you'd find out soon enough." I smile a little at this. I rarely ever kept something from Alice because she knows how to make me talk.

"Were talking about this later, _Isabella._"

Oh, shit. I am in trouble.

"So, Edward. How were the Swans?" Jasper butted in the conversation.

"They're awesome! And just to be clear I'm not just saying that because I'm sitting next to Isabella but, spending more time with Emmett out of campus was a riot! And Renee, her mom, makes the _best _roasted chicken ever! My mom doesn't know how to cook a thing to save her life. And _Charlie_. Chief Swan is superb. He thought me how to become a decent fisherman. He got skills, man. And we went target shooting in Port Angeles, one of the best moments of my _life_! My dad's a doctor and he usually saves lives not end them, but. Boy oh boy! Shooting a fucking gun was a blast! Pun intended." Edward spoke with so much enthusiasm I could fucking weep.

Both Alice and Jasper seemed to genuinely enjoy Edward's story. They were wide-eyed and sure looks to me like they're hanging on every fucking word that leaves Edward's lips.

Edward's _lips_. Wow. Should they be this pink? Or pouty? No, not _actually_ pouty but.. They are uncommonly full for a guy. It looks so soft and... wet? Did he just _lick_ his lips. Oh, man.

Edward seemed to be finish talking about his Christmas with us for Alice started talking again.

"Oh, wow. That's great. Looks to me like you and _Isabella_'s dad became really close last Christmas." She said with a meaningful smile towards me.

I just scoffed.

"Well, we _all_ became pretty close. Well, maybe you could say that Charlie and I bonded the most." Edward aimed a panty-dissolving smile my way and I think my heart skipped a beat.

But I had to control myself, keep my emotions in check and get a fucking grip.

"Oh really now? Isn't that nice _Isabella_?" Alice asked me with a flutter of her curled eye lashes.

I sipped on my wine and mumbled "Yeah. Nice."

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, I nodded at the right moments, gave insightful answers, commented on important topics and smiled as often as Alice would like so she won't bitch out on me later.

"So, I guess.. This is good night then." Jasper was the picture of a nervous boy waiting for a kiss from the girl he adored after their very first date. It was too fucking cute I could puke.

"Yeah, So. Uhm.. I'll.. Maybe. Not. I mean... Sure, I will... text you... later?" Alice was at a loss for words? This _cannot _be happening. This is a first. This is a miracle.

I saw Edward roll his eyes at Jasper who was making googly eyes with my flustered friend.

"So, Edward. See 'ya around." I said so I can start walking away from the uncomfortable scene before me.

Edward looked relieved to see that our friends snapped out of it. "Yeah! Bye Isabella. Have a safe walk home." He smiled and waved at me. I just waved back.

I heard a faint ticking of heels at my wake and when I turned around I saw Alice fucking _skipping _towards me.

I smirked. "I take it you had a fantastic night huh?"

"You could day that again!" Alice squealed like a fan girl at a Twilight movie premiere.

I just kept walking and smiled to myself.

"So, _Isabella_... How was _your_ night so far?"

"For fuck's sake! Alice! Stop calling me Isabella!" She has been calling me that ever since she heard Edward say my whole name. Damn my family for introducing me as Isabella to him.

"Why? Does Edward have a certain privilege of the only person who can call you by your given name?"

"No. I did not say that. It's just that my family introduces me to him as Isabella. They even called me Isafuckingbella the _whole_ time he was with us." I said irritation clear in my voice.

"Oh, so he knows you as Isabella. Not Bella."

"I think we have established that already, Alice."

"Huh. Maybe that's why.."

Silence.

"Jasper told me that Edward asked him why he has only just seen you at campus earlier today at lunch. He was informed a little over a while ago that Emmett's little sister was attending here too." She continued after a few moments of silence.

"First, I _always_ see him in corridors, classrooms, in the cafeteria; just about anywhere in the campus grounds. _He _doesn't see _me_. Second, I was introduced to him just last night, right? At the mid week frat party? Yeah. So, why was he bothered on seeing me, according to _him_, just earlier today at lunch?_"_

"Last night?"

"Yeah. Right after _you_ and _Jasper_ danced to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance."

"Oh. Shit. We might have been drunk as fuck, then. We both couldn't remember a thing about last night. Except.." She blushed and couldn't continue.

"Except what, Alice?" I asked, intrigued by her reaction.

"Oh. Look at the time! I better get going, the dorm will close in 40 minutes. I have to be on my way now. See, there's your house... Bye, Bells. See ya later!"

"You. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me. Mary Alice Brandon." She knows I only use her whole name if I meant business. And I do mean business, now.

"Oh. Shit. Fine!"

I just tapped my foot on the pavement in response to her.

"Can we go to your house and _lock_ ourselves in your room before I go through with this?" She asked with brows furrowed.

"Certainly." I lead the way home.

Once we both greeted Emmett and Rosalie a good evening and hang out with the golden couple for half an hour. We went straight to my room, opened two Cherry Colas and then sat at my bed staring at each other.

"Come on, Alice. Spill. The suspense is fucking killing me."

"You know. I just realized. For a _virgin_, you have a very _dirty_ mouth." Alice said with _both _eyebrows lifted.

"Yeah, at least I know I'm _still_ a virgin."

Her eyes widened and then she gasped. "How'd.. You.. Know..?"

"Geez. Come on. You wouldn't want privacy if what you're about to tell me isn't sexual. Were two fucking virgins at Berkeley. I think that's maybe one of the reasons why we became so close in a short span of time, really."

"Oh, Bella!" she started crying.

"Alice.. Did he? Force you?"

"NO! Of course NOT!"

"Then why the fuck are you crying?"

"Because."

Silence.

"I couldn't _remember _what's supposed to be one of the _memorable_ moments in a girl's life!" she cried even _harder_ after that.

"Ssshhhh... Now, now Alice. We wouldn't want _Emmett_ to come up here and ask what's wrong." I said to minimize her hysterical crying.

It worked, she stopped crying. All that you can hear in my room is my soothing whispers and her silent hiccups.

"So.. Am I stupid or what?"

"No, you're not stupid, you were just drunk."

"Stupid enough to get drunk!"

"Yeah, you might have point there."

"Shit. Just 24 hours of being with Jasper Whitlock and I am like this. How will I _survive_ dating him?" Alice threw her hands up in the air and groaned.

"You'll just have to find out." I said with a smirk.

Alice and Jasper were the two cutest fucking couple I have laid my eyes upon in my 20 years. After just two months of dating, they declared that they will get _married_ right after Alice's graduation. _Crazy_, I know. But when you see them with each other, you wouldn't question a thing about their relationship, _even_ the early marriage plans. That's how great they are with each other.

The semester went smoothly, I busied myself with studying for every fucking exam I had in every fucking class I have. I decided since I do not have a thing for socialization, why bother? Every time Alice and Jasper and even Emmett and Rosalie ask me to come and go out with them, I _always_ decline. I gave tons of reasons but there is only one thing it all boils down to, I don't want to be a third wheel or a fifth wheel when they go out on dates. I see myself as a distraction or an extra baggage they have to _worry_ about. In Forks, _no one_ had to worry about me not even my own parents. So, why start now that I am in college?

As for my unrequited and frustrated _love_, that's what Rosalie and Emmett calls _him_, I rarely ever see him. Not because he is avoiding me, but the fact was that I was the one doing the hiding. Whenever I know that there is a big possibility of him being near me, I always _retreat_ back to safety. I layman's term, I rarely go out of the house except for classes. I've taken up the duty of taking excellent care of our house; I even do some of Emmett and Rosalie's laundry when I get bored with watching TV and surfing the net. That is if I have finished _all _of my home works.

Before I knew it Christmas vacation was on our faces. Finals were finishing. I was packing.

Emmett and Rosalie decided to spend a few more days together before they have to separate ways for Christmas. The Hale's were going to Aspen for the holidays so the golden couple will have to suck it up and Skype their way through Christmas break.

"Bella! Can you come here for a second?" Emmett called out to me from the kitchen.

"Wait a second! I'm _nearly_ finished packing..." I yelled back at him.

"Bella." My brother was standing at my bedroom door.

"Holy fuckity fuck... SHIT! EMMETT! NEVER. EVER. SNEAK. UP. ON. ME. EVEEEEER. AGAIN!" I was beyond furious.

The grizzly bear just _laughed _ at me. Made his way to my luggage and snap it shut. "Now, you are _finally_ finished packing."

We went downstairs and I was headed for the living room before my brother grabbed me by the shoulders and _carried_ me to the kitchen.

"What. The. Fuck?" I asked craning my head to give my brother a death glare.

"Just keep silent. Let him talk." He said before releasing me in front of a bar stool. He sat beside me and called out to Rosalie.

Rosalie came from the pantry carrying a plate of my favourite chocolate mousse from a nearby cafe.

"If you have told me sooner that you bought me this I would have came running down before you could say _dessert._" I said swiping some of the chocolate toppings with my index finger and proceeding to suck on it.

"Glad you liked it." A voice from the pantry said.

I looked up and felt the air leave my lungs in a rushed escape.

Edward fucking Cullen is standing in our kitchen holding a _box_ of my favourite dessert. He was smiling while his eyes showed nervousness and uncertainty. He never looked _so_ good.

"We didn't buy that for you, Bells." Rosalie said with a wink.

"He did." Emmett said pointing a finger at Edward.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"He had the decency to buy a dozen more because, let's face it; you can devour that one in seconds. You beautiful beast!" My brother said.

"Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie shouted before smacking her boyfriend's head with her hand.

"What?" He was currently _devouring_ the one Rosalie gave to me. And I didn't even care.

Because Edward fucking Cullen was blushing worst than I have ever did in my entire life.

"So, Edward. Ask her." Rosalie said after swatting Emmett's hands from reaching out to the box Edward previously placed in front of me.

"Ask me what?"

"Uhm.."

"Edward wants to know if he can spend his Christmas break with us, _again_." Emmett answered for his suddenly mute friend.

"Why are you asking me? Should you ask, Dad and Mom?" I was confused as hell.

"We already did." Emmett again.

"And?" I asked looking back at Edward. He's still red. Is he okay?

"They said and I quote "We'd _love_ to have you back for Christmas Edward! You're like a _son_ to us now.." and then dad proceeded to enumerate _all_ the catches he'd done these past months."

"So, what seems to be the problem then?"

"We just wanted to ask if that's okay with you..?" Finally _he_ speaks.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be okay with me?" Liar. Liar pants on fire.

"Just makin' sure, sis. Just makin' sure." Emmett grinned.

I walked to the dishwasher and took out a fork and then a thought passed by my head.

"Is _your_ parents okay with this?"

"Why, yes. Of course. They're coming too." Edward said, smiling for the first time since he showed up.

I heard the distinct sound of a silver utensil dropping.


	2. Author's Apology Au Revoir

**I am so sorry to everyone for keeping you hanging for such a long, long time. I have decided, albeit very hard on my part, to stop writing stories since I am finding it hard to continue with the effort one puts into creating a story. I have decided that I am not taking down these stories so feel free to give them an ending you think they deserve. I hope you all understand. I wish you all the best and once again, THANK YOU for every review and massage you have given me. **

**XX **

**D**


End file.
